Finding the truth
by Crying Stone
Summary: How Kise found out about Akashi and Kuroko.


Disclaimer: I have never owned Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

><p>If there is someone I admire, it will be Kurokocchi.<p>

Wait, don't get me wrong. I don't admire him because he's strong and powerful - that would be Aominecchi, though I do respect him because of that and he's why I am even playing basket - but let's not talk about that Ganguro, okay? We're supposed to talk about Kurokocchi!

Anyway he's not what you probably think: perfect grades, tall and muscular body, talented in basketball, so on, so forth.

It's not because of that. Seriously.

Quite contrary to all of those, Kurokocchi is small and his grades are standard, though still higher than mine. I would say he lacked the talent in basket, but how he tried so hard for something he loves, it's so touching! I really love that side of him 3

Aside of that, I really love him because he's beautiful. And cute. And adorable. And lovely. And– whoops, almost lost myself there. But it was true. He's like an ethereal being that visited earth on a whim. His snow-like pale skin, plump, pink lips and eyes and hair the color of the sky, it feels like hugging the sky whenever I hug him. He always wore an expressionless face and flat tone, not to mention the sharp commentary, but that didn't bring his good points down! It's what makes him interesting and endearing. Aww~ I wanna hug him now.

Though he's hard notice due to his lack of presence, once you notice him, you will immediately think of the word 'innocent', because he's the epitome of it! It's really hard to resist him. Not that I tried.

That's why every time we meet, I'll jump on him, hugging him tight and rub my cheek on his. Oh, heaven. It feels like rubbing my face against clouds, so soft and smooth. Like a baby's. He's also wafting with vanilla scent, probably due to his 'excessive consumption of his sweetened-drinks', as Akashicchi said. But it really makes me think he is a cotton candy for me to eat. He must be sweet. Ahh, seriously, every time I think too much about this I have to endure the urge to chomp on him to see if he is made of rainbows and clouds.

That is our (my) morning rituals – which will power me up until the end of the day. Then I will go to my class, suffering through the insufferable theory of algebra and geometry and others I can't even identify. Nothing worth mentioning. Well, aside my agony because Kurokocchi is not in my class, of course. That is the luxury only Akashicchi get. (Until now I can still remember the day the classes were announced. Akashicchi, as per usual, had his 'Because I always win, I'm always right' aura but there was a subtle hint of 'There, Tetsuya is destined with me. Give up, peasants' air around him. Though, his face didn't betray any emotion.)

And then after class comes my favorite time of the day; practice!

I'm not excited because of the practice, really. That will mark me as masochist because believe me, Akashicchi's menu is HELL.

However, I don't want to talk about that, so let's continue on.

So, the practice is where I can spend more time with Kurokocchi and watch him make his painful passes. I can watch him change, take a shower, seeing his wet hair, a bead of water trailing down his nape, curved along with his body and– I really have to stop myself from drooling every time.

I skipped my way there, greeting back the girls who greet me. I come late this time, but it was because my teacher was holding me back. I have a valid excuse before Akashicchi gives me an extra thirty laps.

The other regulars have started so probably there is no one in the locker room. Too bad I lost one of my two chances to see Kurokocchi change. Oh well, there's still after practice.

I was about to open the locker room when I hear strange noises inside.

"Hnnh...!"

That strangely sounds like a moan. Gosh, people have to stop doing it at such inappropriate place. I don't want to go inside anymore. I'll just change at the toi–

"Ahn, A-Akashi-kun...! plea...se...!"

I stopped again. That name sounds familiar. By the way that voice too. Whose was it again?

"What is it, Tetsuya? That was pretty vague."

Oh.

Oh.

How can I forget about his captain's name and voice? Also, it surprises me that Akashicchi would do something so dirty at the inappropriate place. I think he's the type of person who bring the person he loves (if there's any) home and make love with them on a king-sized bed and rose petals scattering around them.

–wait, Tetsuya? Who is that again?

"Please...Let me go..."

"Are you sure you want to leave it like this? I give you the chance to say it."

"Ahh! Hnn...nn. Plea...se, p-put it in me. Please, let me cum."

.

.

.

ASDFGHJKLQWERTYUIOP– Kurokocchi!

I slapped a hand against my nose and mouth to prevent a gasp and to give pressure to my bleeding blood. I hope they didn't hear the slapping sound. Anyway, what are you doing there, Akashicchi?!

"Good boy, Tetsuya. But time's up. We have to go back to practice."

... I have inkling Akashicchi did hear it...

"Next time, if you are late, come tell me directly. Don't just send someone else."

I hear footsteps. Waah– I have to hide!

"But because you're a good boy, I'm going to reward you after practice."

You're going to continue it?! Waa! I have to hide! Akashicchi is coming!

* * *

><p>The door opens and closes. There is deafening silence for a while.<p>

"Ryouta. For disturbing me and Tetsuya and for trying to hide from me, give me eighty laps." The red-headed captain says murderously.

A squeak is heard from the corner, "But Akashicchi! That's more than a half!" He protests, peeking like a scared rabbit.

Akashi's eyes flashed with something and he smiles, evilly. "Then why don't you do a hundred?"

Kise gasps, jumps from his spot and runs the laps before the devil decided it's healthy to do a thousand laps.

The captain stares at his retreating back and shook his head. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I can't erase his memories.'

Suddenly a wicked smirk appears on his face. 'Next time, I can use him to guard the door. Or to hold Tetsuya's struggles. Oh, that's a great idea.'

With that the captain left the locker room to make sure the blond doesn't slack off.

* * *

><p>I've also published this in AO3. Hope ya like it :) review is most welcome.<p> 


End file.
